Hand of the Emperor
by Lowell Boston
Summary: The sequel to Archaen Steel. The Ghoiites hold the upper hand. Enter rogue Omnet reporter Somerset Ohio
1. Default Chapter Title

**Hand of the Emperor**

(formerly under the title The Baby-killer)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   


_"The Omnet was invented to distract me away from Shake'speare, ..._   
_or a good Asgardian War Tale."_

** -Emperor Shadrach Farfel-Marcello VI, on the Omnet IGNM.**   
  


______________________________________________**1**_______________________________________________   
  


The latches popped up.

My instruments were there. I caressed my hands over them like a lover's thigh. Sleek, cool, dangerous. The tools of curiosity. Tools of my trade   
- Omnet news reporter, Somerset Ohio. I buckled the head-cam on; an older model. I never liked the velcro ones - too noisy in hot spots ...or funerals.   
Adjusted the focus to my eye, retina feed calibrated, batteries checked. I released the Audio Butterflies. They floated about me at head level as I   
programmed a tight orbit, set them to follow, then set the mic to a cardioid pickup pattern.

Sound Check.

"One ..two. One ...two." I had enough power for thirty minutes. I was granted five.

The cavern I was in was wet, cold, smelly. I wiped water off my lens. it dripped everywhere. About me giant Cormorants preened their feathers.   
I got a good shot of their three meter pelican-like beaks. Great texture there. We could use it for atmosphere, or a good cut away. My Ghoiite   
guide lost patience and gestured for me to follow. More darkness ahead. I had spent the last five hours in darkness, blindfolded by the Ghoiites   
as they guide me to their lair, base - whatever you wanted to call it. I had gone through hell to get here.

It all started yesterday ...

______________________________________________________________________   


"I work alone."

"Not today," said the Assassin-Guardian.

"Go to hell!"

I stood toe to toe with Jan Church. I'd know the 'Sin-Guardian for years and quickly recognized the firm resolve in his jaw. He shot back   
with one of my own. The hum of the White filled the silence.

"I think we should trust him Jan," said Cambridge

"As far as I can throw him," replied Church

"Dems fightin' words!" I retorted.

Jan smiled at that, crossed his arms and turned away. Lord Warren Cambridge approached. The True-Dreamer looked older to me.   
Something in his eyes, or maybe the cast on his arm. I had heard about his rescue, and wondered if the old Dreamer was mentally   
ruined from the tramatic experience.

"Would you care for a drink Mr. Ohio?"

"After my own kidney, Cambridge? Yes, thank you."

While gesturing to an attendant-guard, I hoped he couldn't see the bead of sweat on my neck. Going toe to toe with an Imperial   
'Sin-Guardian wasn't something I wanted to do again. The servant arrived with a shot of Noe Brandywine. Two gulps later I caught   
Jan's staring eye.

"Okay, why?" asked the assassin.

I Shrugged.

"You requested confirmation of Lady O's safety. The Ghoiites requested me. Five minute interview,   
I show you the footage, the Omnet keeps the broadcast rights."

Cambridge added "But there's more to it than that Jan. He is simply human. No enhanced abilities, psionics, shape changing,   
nothing. Just a man."

"Hey, My mother thinks I'm special."

"So why alone, Somer?" asked Jan

"It's my style, everyone knows that. You come along and the Ghoiites are bound to know something's up."

"But won't know what hit them," leveled Church

"Come on, you're not that good,"

"Only one way to find out." His resolve was back.

I huffed, finished my Noe and turned to Cambridge.

"Talk to him Warren, tell him it's a rope of sand.".

The True-Dreamer looked at Jan. Unspoken words passed between them for several moments, then, with a faint nod,   
the 'Sin-Guardian turned and left the room. I accepted a second glass from the servant, and stared into my drink deep in contemplation.

"He's taking it pretty hard, isn't he?" I asked.

"Blames himself completely for Lady Onia's abduction," said the True-Dreamer.

"Thought so. I'll try and talk to him later."

"Thank you. I was hoping you would."

I had read a copy of the mission report. Captain Whang had sabotaged everything right from the beginning. Surveillance reports,   
Jan's own investigation into a traitor on the White. He threw suspicion to others, drew red herrings and bribed witnesses. Betrayal by one's   
Second-in-Command has got to hurt.

*...and Jan probably blames himself for not seeing it coming. Last thing I need now, though, is a trigger happy 'Sin-guardian tagging   
along for revenge.*

"I stand by my decision, Cambridge. I go alone, or the deal is off."

"I understand ...and reluctantly so will Jan."

"Good, glad that's over with. So, what's the Emperor's next move?"

Cambridge's features remained fixed and passive.

" ...Off the record," I add.

"Your word?"

"Truth!" I oathed. Cambridge was satisfied with that

"Nothing for now. He's waiting for your footage."

"And the Ghoiite Non-aggression Treaty?"

"It's being considered. "

"Janus! Is it really that bad? "

Cambridge nodded.

"Actually, it's lady Onia that we are all worried about. If for a moment she believes that she is a serious detriment to the Empire,   
...she will kill herself."

"What!? ...but ...but how?"

Self-induced stroke. She's a Dreamer. She can do it," said Cambridge.

I openly looked at the True-Dreamer in disbelief.

"Janus..," I whispered, and finished my drink.

"...And Ishtar," said the Dreamer

______________________________________________________________________   
  


I followed the afterglow of my guides phosphorescent tattoos. It was nearly the only light source in the dark. The footing was treacherous.   
The smell worse. He lead us down, ever down. My least favorite direction.

My thoughts wandered again back to the past ...   


______________________________________________________________________   


A voice in the dark spoke.

"Prepare yourself Omnet. We are going down."

"Well, that explains my stomach. I thought it was your food."

" ...You joke?" asked the voice with the Ghoiite accent.

"I wish. Hey! you mind removing my blindfold? You know, grant me a '..and the last thing I saw before we crashed' experience?   
.... hello? ...anyone there?"

I clamped down on the maelstrom in my stomach. Ordinarily I hate shuttle landings, imagine how I felt cuffed and blindfolded. It had been that   
way for the last three hours since I met the Ghoiites at our agreed rendezvous spot. Omnet reporters are use to body searches, but a blindfold,   
that's down right humiliating.

Contact.

Terra-firma. My stomach had doubts, but I was happy. Someone pulled me to my feet and lead me down the isle.

"My gear."

"We have it, Omnet."

A hatch door opened and I walked into a sauna. Instantly sweat smeared my back, and my lungs protested against the alien atmosphere.

"Move, Omnet."

Someone held my arm and guided me down the ramp. The surface was spongy, yet stiff. Grass brushed my ankles. We stopped and a strong hand   
pushed me to my knees.

"Stay."

"Spot says 'Yes!'"

I sensed movement away from me. In the distance a voice of authority spoke.

"Praise Gho for returning us to you my brothers and sisters!"

Voices replied in unison falsetto. My orthodox Ghoiite was a little rusty, but I caught the tone. They were all children.

Now, any veteran reported could spot your classic 'spin' when they saw one. I wasn't surprised when they took off the blindfold. I was in what   
appeared to be some kind of a work camp. Neatly section off fields dominated the landscape. Crops ready for harvesting, tool sheds, silos of   
grain and healthy livestock. Everything in neat apple-pie order. Ghoiite children greeted me with smiling faces. Cute, but I had seen reports on   
some of their young warrior training rites. The Ghoiites weren't farmers.

They gave me free reign of the camp, so I stretched my legs, had a smoke, ate and slept a little. All around me men, women and children   
peacefully labored. Despite the heat it was actually beautiful. If I had paid vacation time I would consider coming back here, where ever 'here' was.

All too soon a Ghoiite lad woke me up. We had visitors. They arrived in a hover craft. Six aliens, a couple of species I didn't recognize.

I spoke to the lad. "Dinner with the neighbors?"

"Come Omnet." He lead me to them.

We joined a gathering around the craft. Ghoiite farmers came running with Ul'ek robes forming body armor, sickles and plows grew into   
swords in their hands. I didn't like this. The warriors formed a tight phalanx around the craft, even the children. Military efficiency, so much   
for farming.

Two young men stepped out of the driver side door. None of them matched the descriptions of the brass hats Jan had given me.   
They were barely men. Their turquoise colored skin was clear - scarless,with the purity of youth, but spouting facial hair, elongated ear   
lobes and new tattoos demanded they be recognized as men. Two young Ghoiite boys came to me dressed in body armor, their gloves   
were formed into serrated knives, suddenly, they didn't seem so cute. They escorted me to their young leaders. I recalled my R'huk-Dkai   
protocols and avoided eye contact until properly addressed.

Somebody pushed me to my knees and I played 'Spot' again. Footsteps approached and two shadows fell over me. My stomach began to think   
I was back in the shuttle, and I actually began to think that wasn't such a bad place to be. Everything drew quiet. This was one way to find out   
that there were no crickets on this world. It was stone quiet.

"I am Ra'suk O'mar, eldest son of our tribal leader Suk O'mar of the holy tribe Rh'marse. How may I address you, Omnet?"

I locked eyes with the boy, and for an instant their was a struggle for dominance between us. His eyes were strong, showing a promise of   
leadership, yet something else ...a loathing beneath, a fear, shame, doubt? I couldn't be sure. Then it was gone between us and before I   
knew it I spoke my name.

"Somerset Ohio, freelance Omnet news reporter. Address me as you like."

"I do not ...'like' you, Omnet, but you have business to do here."

He gestured to the aliens being helped off the craft. They were all cuffed behind their backs.

"I don't follow?" I said

"Then come, and I will show you."   


______________________________________________________________________   


**TRANSCRIPT FORM OMNET IGNM FILE 00061-1**   
**SOMERSET OHIO FDRP #3-898479. AUDIO ONLY. TIME: 016:20**

SO: STATE YOUR NAME, SIR.   
MI: IS THIS LIVE?   
SO: 'FRAID NOT, BUT IT'LL BE SENT BACK TO YOUR LOVED ONES SO THEY'LL KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE   
AND WELL.   
MI: I UNDERSTAND. MYLISS IB, SALVAGE TRADER. DON'T BOTHER SENDING, THEY'RE GOING TO KI   
...bzzzzzchhk ....OWWWW!!!   
SO: HEY!!!WATCH THE PIKE! [CENSORED]. DON'T YOU [CENSORED] ....BEEP*

**TRANSCRIPT FORM OMNET IGNM FILE 00061-2**   
**SOMERSET OHIO FDRP #3-898479. AUDIO ONLY. TIME: 016:35******

SO: STATE YOUR NAME.   
PF: POWWOE OF FENN. DRIVE ENGINEER ....WHAT?...OH, SORRY.   
SO: UM...POWWOE OF FENN, H0W WOULD YOU SAY THE GHOIITES ARE   
TREATING YOU?   
PF: MY-TREATMENT-BY-THE-GHOIITES-HAS-BEEN-FAIR-AN...DE..DE...   
OH, BLOODY HELL!, HOLD THE DAMN THING STILL, WILL YA, I CAN'T READ ....   
SO: CUT! THAT'S IT!..I DON'T WORK FROM CUE CARDS. DON'T POINT THAT AT ME JUNIOR   
...HEY STOP...SON OF A [CENSOR]. BEEP*

**TRANSCRIPT FORM OMNET IGNM FILE 00061-3**   
**SOMERSET OHIO FDRP #3-898479. AUDIO ONLY. TIME: 016:55**

SO: NAME, SIR. ....SIR?   
US: UTHER SIEGFREID OF NEW ASGUARD ...bastards.   
SO: SORRY, DIDN'T CATCH THAT LAST PART.   
US: I SAID, BASTARDS!! ALL OF YOU GHOIITE SAVAGES! CUT ME   
LOOSE AND I'LL SHOW YOU A 'WARRIOR'!! YOU SUCKIN' [CENSOR]   
SONS OF [CENSOR] MOTHERLESS [CENSOR]!! COME ON!!!   
SO: STOP HITTING HIM! HEY!....   
US: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? ...YOU [CENSOR] TURD IN THE SAND.......   
SO: JANUS!!! .....BEEP*

T**RANSCRIPT FORM OMNET IGNM FILE 00061-4**   
**SOMERSET OHIO FDRP #3-898479. AUDIO ONLY. TIME: 017:12******

SO: NAME.   
C: CALUM.   
SO: WHERE YOU FROM CALUM?   
C: YOU'RE OMNET ARN'T YOU? ARE WE GOING TO BE RELEASED   
SOON?   
SO: 'FRAID NOT SON. I'M JUST HERE AS AN OFFICIAL WITNESS.   
C: CAN I SAY SOMETHING TO MY WIFE?   
SO: ABSOLUTELY.   
C: ...ONNI, ....I'M ALL RIGHT. THE GHOIITES DON'T KNOW CHALK FROM CHEESE,   
BUT DON'T WORRY, I'M COOPERATING, AND I HOPE TO BE HOME IN FOUR SHAKES.   
I ...I MISS YOU ONNI. I GUESS THAT'S ALL I WANTED TO SAY.   
SO: YOU DID FINE SON. I'LL SEE THAT SHE GETS IT.   
C: THANKS.   
SO: HAPPY NOW? FINE, I'M LOGGING OFF.****

**END FILE 00061-4 CC: OS.ONNA 68600 686IQ:NNT. END TRANSIT.***   


______________________________________________________   
  
  


Being the hand of propaganda can only leave one feeling soiled. There wasn't enough soap in the system to wash my hands clean,   
but Ra'Suk threaten to cancel my interview with Lady O unless I did this.

Funny thing, The kid seem to distance himself the whole time from the interview affair. He had a look of contempt on his face, and yet,   
some how I don't think it was directed towards us.

It was time to move on.

The Ghoiites began packing my stuff. I delayed our departure long enough to see that Uther got proper medical attention. Fortunately,   
Dwarf's have thick skulls as well as pride. Nothing more than a fracture I'm sure. All the aliens were loaded back into the hovercraft   
except two. I thought that was odd.

"What's going on?"

"None of your concern, Omnet."

That was my guide, and Ra'Suk's 'Arm' or bodyguard. He didn't give his name, and I didn't ask. He was heavy as Ghoiites go,   
but looked like he could play in the band as well as perform.

The children formed a corridor around the two aliens. I caught sight of one. It was Calum.

Chanting broke out, and the children's Ul'ek rippled like rapids in the template of a robe. I could feel my guide waiting, so I got   
in our hover car. Inside, I craned my neck over the back of the seat and watched the scene as we pulled away. Some silent signal   
must have been given, because Calum and the other alien ran like the devil was loose.

They jumped a fence and sprinted full stride across a field. On the other end of the corridor two young boys stood, they couldn't   
have been more than ten. They were naked, save for their body paint. Ra'Suk presented them both with two Ul'ek robes. They   
allowed themselves to be dressed and instantly formed the material into body armor and weapons.

One boys arms ended in wicked looking sickles, the other formed something cruel. A dentist patient's worse nightmare times seven.   
Ra'Suk signaled and the boys ran off. The feet of youths have the speed of the wind, they say. I'd say Calum and the alien had about   
a fifteen second head start.

I scanned the field and caught sight of them. The one alien was insectoid and was well ahead. Calum lagged behind. Two weeks of   
malnutrition will do that to your stamina. Suddenly he fell.

The boys were closing in.

Quickly he got back up, and looked, not at his pursuers, but ...at me! If not for the great distance I'd swear we would have made eye contact.

*Run!* my mind screamed. *Run!!* But Calum kept watching with death ten seconds away. Suddenly, we crested the top of a hill,   
went over and the view was lost from sight.   


______________________________________________________________________   
  


"Would you mind. You're in my light," I said.

My Ghoiite guide stepped aside, and my light fell fully on Princess Onia. She sat on a high stool, dressed in a white, dirty robe two sizes   
too big. The right side of her cheek, bruised, was covered with Ghoiite make up. Not a very good job.

I sat on my stool across from her, and got my composition just right.

"Hurry up, Somerset. Make this quick."

Captain Whang, ex-'Sin-Guardian and betrayer of the Archaen Empire stood behind me.

"Got something against professionalism, traitor?"

"I got something against you, Somerset."

"Hey, love me, love my dog."

I ignored him and concentrated on the task at hand. Somehow I knew behind me Whang's hand was gripping the pommel of   
Jan's Warsaw. We were in a small cave, one of hundreds in this underground labyrinth. The entrance to this particular cave was covered   
with an Ul'ek wall.

The wall irised open and more brass hats walked in.

Suk O'mar coughed violently. The air down here didn't seem to agree with his Psionic-cancer. The tallest Ghoiite I had ever seen   
closely followed. That was UL-Um'ba, the tribal 'Arm' and Clan Executioner.

An elderly woman followed next. Based on Jan's description of her oily black liverspots, she had to be the tribal cleric.

"If you all could be quiet, I'd like to start," I said.

Suk coughed some more and spat something out of his throat. Lady Onia watched us patiently. I couldn't read a single   
expression on her face.

"Ready to roll. Camera ...Quiet!! ..Speed ...Ready when you are your Highness."

"To the people of the Archaen Empire. My father, Emperor Shadrach Farfel Marcello VI, my mother, family and friends, I   
would like to offer my sincerest apologizes to any anguish or worry I have caused. My imprisonment is a result of my own   
actions, and not the failure of others, most especially my faithful 'Sin-Guardian, Jan Church. Therefore, I personally   
assume all responsibilities for any actions and transgressions that befall me, now, or in the future. However, the true crime   
here is that of betrayal, and not of an open conflict between the Archaen and Ghoiite people. I believe peaceful co-existence may   
exist among our people through open discussion and negotiation, and that the time has not passed for such events to occur. This   
situation is an affront to the intelligence of both our people and that our time and resources can best be spent elsewhere to more   
benevolent and profitable ends."

I could feel Whang stiffen behind me. That betrayal part really hit home, I bet.

"Your Highness, would you care to say anything directly to your family?"

"Yes. To my father and mother, thank you for all your wisdom, teaching and guidance. Without your care I would be   
ruined by now. To my brothers, if you where here I know you would do all you could to protect me now. And, to my older and   
only sister Syona, ...don't touch my jazz collection."

I had to smile at that. She was really grace under fire.

"And lastly...to my mentor and teacher, Master Cambridge. I have not forgotten our test. Solce Titan ruins block number   
five is..."

Suddenly, the room shook. Rock and dust crumbled from the above. I do things without thinking. This was one   
of those times. Part of the roof suddenly caved in, and in an instant I had Lady O out of harms way and gently back on   
her feet. Then something hit me, a bull in the shape of a man. I hit the wall and then the floor, or maybe the other way around.   
Finally the floor stopped dancing, and light fumes of gas filled the room, but, all in all, it was quite on the Po'tomac.

Something steped between me and Lady Onia. I looked up to the dusty form of Captain Whang with Jan's Warsaw half pulled from its sheath.

"DON'T TOUCH LADY ONIA!" he sneered

There wasn't enough room to swing a cat between us, but I stood up anyway.

"My mistake, I thought You quit the bodyguard business. Heard you couldn't hack the work."

The look on Whang's face was worth it. Now I was ready to die.

"Whang, STOP!"

Suk stood behind the assassin, supporting his weight against a wall. Their cleric didn't look any better either. UL-Um'ba   
was advancing, his Ul'ek arm throbbing ...shifting. I'd never been so relieved to see anyone so big before. I had made it a   
bad habbit of going toe to toe with 'Sin-Guardians lately.

Whang got the message. He stood down.

"What the hell was that, Suk ?" he shot at the Ghoiite leader

"I do not know ...ah."

The Ul'ek wall irised and two Ghoiite warriors entered.

"Cheftian are you all right?" Suk waved his two fingered hand through the air.

"Report," he ordered

"Sir, a flashstorm has hit the surface. All the upper caverns are flooding. We sealed the portals, but there has been a number   
of cave-ins. "

"Reseal all the exits. Start the pumps."

"Yes Sir." The warriors quickly exited.

Suk leveled me a strong look.

"It seems your stay with us will be a bit prolonged, Mr. Ohio"

"Hey, don't break out the good china on my account."

"Archaen child, do you have anything else to say?" asked the Chieftian.

Onia shook her head.

"Then our business here is done. Whang, Bring them!"

Whang allowed her Highness to proceed first then nearly picked me up like a bear with a sore head. We took up the end of   
the procession and moved through the irised Ul'ek wall. The tunnel ahead was also filled with fumes, rocks and debris.   
We pick our way through that for sometime then entered a wide cavern. The ceiling was about thirty meters up, and things   
flew about in the dark. The air was cold.

Taking up most of the ground space was a sheer ravine. We skirted the edge of it and headed for a far tunnel on the otherside.   
Glow lights floated about the cavern. I ventured a look over the abyss. Cold darkness flowed up. Whang pressed behind me.

"Don't tempt me Somerset."

"Anything to get away from you, Whang," I shot back.

The deep was all embracing, like looking into the Jerico's soul. Somewhere inside me I began to laugh. I realized how upside   
down my world suddenly had become.

Boys who kill men, men who kidnap children, and a innocent child contemplatiing suicide. Suddenly the word 'babykiller'   
had a strange, twisted, ironic meaning.

Who was the killer? I couldn't say. But I know all bad things have dark endings. I moved away from the pit. In a nutshell we   
arrived at another Ul'ek door further down the tunnel. It irised open and Onia walked in. I could see it was her holding cell.

"You too Somerset"

I began to protest, but Suk intervened.

"Until the flood subsides, then you are free to go."

I nodded at that and began to step through.

"Hold it ...your gear," said Whang

"The hell you say!" I roared

Suk gave Whang a questioning look.

"We checked his equipment Captain. It's just a camera."

Whang shook his head.

"You forget who I used to work for. I want to check the disk tapes of Lady Onia's speech - her eyeblinks, body language,   
there could be encoded messages."

Suk's brows raised at that. He then looked at me and waited. I lost my ally.

Relunctenly, I unbuckled my head-cam, reeled in the audio butterflies and handed over my gear over. There are somethings you   
just don't do to an Omnet reporter. This was one of them. Whatever had been between Whang and me before was nothing.   
Now it was personal.

I stepped through and turned around. Whang and I made eye contact. The ex-'Sin-Guardian's eyes were cold and heartless.   
A lecherous grin grew on his face. For once, I had nothing to say.

The Ul'ek doors closed.   


______________________________________________________________________   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Hand of the Emperor**

(formerly under the title The Baby-killer)   


_____________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  


_"Older men declare war, but it is the youth that must fight and die."_   


**-Unknown, obscure leader from Human history.**   
  
  


___________________________________**2**__________________________________   


The image flickered, froze, and flickered again. A time gap revealed a new pose. Noise, garbeled and cracked, was compressed into the   
correct bandwidth and became sound. Her voice came first, feminine and angry, followed by a holo-image.

She stood arms akimbo.

Suk urgently manipulated the console controls. A hard task to do for a man with only two fingers on his right hand. His shoulders   
ached with the weight of his Ul'ek robe, and every fiber in him urgently wanted to cough; to reject the growing mucus in his throat.   
But he would not allow it -No!. Not until his audience with herwas done.

High Chief Mija UL'0aziir's image solidified. Her colores intensified and blurred, before becoming focused on the holo-platform.   
She moved and her eyes found Suk's

"Why have I been kept waiting!?"

"My apologies High Chief. A flashstorm has caused much interference. I am receiving you now."

The hologram moved closer to Suk, crossed her arms and raised her chin.

"Report."

"The Omnet reporter has finished his interview with the Archaen child. The footage is most promising.   
I expect the Archaens to sign the Non-agression Treaty within the week."

"I do not care what you expect Suk, I only care about results. Had you succeeded on the Negoitator,   
and captured their Dreamer, as we planned, we could have used his knowledge to increase   
production on our field projectors ten fold. As for now, this treaty will have to do. What else is there?"

"My eldest son persuade the reporter into recording footage of our work camp, and a benevolent interview   
with a prison worker declaring his fair treatment by us."

"Hmm ...at least there is that; transmit it, We will use it in our propoganda campagian against the D'kai."

Suk hesitated. His eyes avoided contact.

"Speak! ...say you thoughts."

"High Chief, it is our Warriors. With our depleated ranks we have had to speed up our children's rites of   
passage to Junior Warriors, and I am afraid, rely on them considerably for guarding the alien workers.   
We need re..."

"You fool!"

Suk physically flinched back.

"Has the cancer deluded your wit as much as your body?"

"I ...I do not understand?"

"I wish this to be so." leveled the High Chief. "Our young warriors give us the moral advantage   
over the AiD Pact forces. Do you think they will willingly open fire on our children? And if so, think   
of how we can use the footage of the massacre in our campagain against them. No, keep the young   
warriors in place and increase their ranks if possible."

"But, High Chief, many lack true fighting experience."

"Can they not bend Ul'ek to their will?"

"Yes, but ..."

"Then they are more than a match for any alien worker. For now that is all you need."

"Yes ...yes High Chief." Inside, Suk's mind reeled with shock. Never had he considered the possiblity that the tribe's children   
would be use as canon fodder, or that he would one day foresee the end of his own bloodline.

"Report to me when you have the Archaen treaty. I do not wish to see you till then. Prophet's Word."

"Prophet's Word, High Chief." Her form dissolved, and was gone.

Captain Whang stepped out of the shadows.

"Sounds like trouble," said the ex-'Sin-Guardian

Suk whirled. He had forgotted the assassin was there.

"Nothing to concern you, Captain."

Whang nodded.

"Have you seen my son?" asked the Ghoiite.

"I believe he's on guard duty in the comm-tower. Like me to get him?"

"No, thank you. Leave me now, ...please."

Whang nodded again, pivoted and left. When Suk could no longer hear the assassin's footsteps be bent over and reteched.   
His body physically heaved with every cough. It was several minutes before he was free of the bitter aftertaste in his mouth.   


______________________________________________________________________   
  


"Did Whang do this to you?" I indicated the bruise on Lady Onia's cheek. She shook her head.

"No, I had a debate on religion with their cleric. I won."

I raised a brow.

"Not one to lose, is she?"

I walked past her and surveyed our quarters. Wall to wall stone, a small bed roll, two glow lights, a bowl of water, and a   
small chamber in the back. The commode I was willing to bet. Brick size rocks were scattered among the floor, fall out from our   
small quake earlier. I turned back to her.

"Not quite to the queens taste, is it?" I said

"Mr. Ohio?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. You saved my life back there."

I smiled at that. "Call me Somer."

She raised her brows in a Dreamer's smile, then sat down on the bed roll and wrapped her arms around her legs. Until now,   
I hadn't realize how small and fragile she truly was.

"Hey, you okay, your Highness? "

"Yes. Just a little cold."

"Here." I sat next to her and vigorously rubbed her arms. She leaned against me.

"Thank you, that's better." Then she said, "Mr. Oh ...Somer, what can you tell me about the surface?"

"Huh? ...oh, well, let's see." I gave her the basic layout of the Ghoiite work camp, flora and fauna included. When it came time to   
include the visit by the alien workers I left out the scene of Calum being hunted by Ghoiite children. I don't know why, it just seemed   
the decent thing to do.

"Where do you think they are keeping the other prisoners? I haven't seen any sign of other hostages around, and more   
so ...why are they here?"

"I thought about that myself. Of the ones I saw, none of them seem like dignitaries. Definitely below the deck types.   
On the drive over I spotted some exhaust plumes in the distance. We where heading towards them."

"Manufacturing?" She asked. I nodded. "Unfortunately my guide blindfolded me before we got closer. By the time   
he took it off we were already underground."

"Thank you." She closed her eyes.

For a second I thought she nodded off, or something. Then I felt her body. It was cold.

"Hey! ...Your Highness!" Her eyes snapped open at that.

"It's okay Somer. I was simply MINDRACING. My heart rate and body temperature drop when I do."

I blew a sigh of relief. "Sorry....I forgot what it's like. Come up with anything? "

"I think so. Ul'ek, force field and hologram field projectors are some of the major weapon products of the   
Rhuk-D'kai Empire. Of those, field projector manufacturing gives off the largest heat signature."

"I follow. Those exhaust plumes might have been water cooling towers." She nodded in agreement, then added:

"Even more, I suspect that these caverns hold their manufacturing facilities, perhaps not too far from where we are now."

That made sense. Any scans from orbit might not pick up their plant underground, just happy Ghoiite work farms. And with   
the extreme climate temperature the exhaust plumes could easily be masked. I whistled.

"Sounds like a tight operation."

The Princess yawned. "I wonder," she said. "Such and undertaking would take thousands of men, if so ...where are they?"

She was right. Everything I had seen so far looked like it was being run by a skeleton crew. I shrugged.

"They could be here somewhere."

"Perhaps," she whispered.

She closed her eyes and for a while I thought she was MINDRACING again. I was wrong, the poor kid was fast asleep.   


______________________________________________________________________   
  


Rain flooded the valleys of Scians II.

Two meter deep lakes appeared within minutes where dry land and bush had existed before. Rivers overflowed their banks and flooded   
forest lands. Hillsides, saturated with water, slide their topsoil in avalanches of mud, and trees. The debris choked newly formed streams   
and rivers, and forced them to overflow their banks and spill off, connecting with other waterways. Within a quarter of an hour a thirty   
kilometer lake existed five meters deep and growing.

Giant Cormorants flew from a massive cave at the base of a cliff. The rising waters would eventually submerge those ancient caverns   
also within minutes. Inside, hastily made nest were being swept away by on rushing waters to the lightless recesses of the cave. Some piled   
up against Ul'ek walls. others - conglomerates of feathers, twigs, and fish bones, where sucked into Ghoiite intake pumps. At first they   
where ground up and pumped out, but the inflow soon proved to be too much.

Ten out of twelve Ghoiite pumps began to fail. Forty tons of water pressing against Ul'ek doors doubled their weight at the end of three minutes.

Ul'ek began to crack.

______________________________________________________________________   


I passed the time quietly by talking to myself.

"...Don't know chalk form cheese ...don't know..." I rolled the phrase over and over again in low tones. Lady Onia was still napping;   
for the past fifteen minutes she had been using my chest for a pillow. Suddenly, she stired.

"Sorry, ...didn't mean to wake you," I said.

The Archaen Princess yawned and stretched. "Your heart rate changed."

"Guess I was doing a bit of ...'MINDRACING' out loud." She turned and looked at me. She had her father's eyes.

"About what?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Please, tell."

I felt silly, but what the heck. I took a deep breath.

"All right, as you know I have a fondness for curious phrases, and idioms. One of the prisoners I interview, Calum, said something I   
never heard before. I thought I knew them all."

"What did he say?"

"...The Ghoiite's don't chalk from cheese." I shrugged. "I have no idea what it means."

She closed her eyes. I wasn't alarmed by the routine now.

"...It's an ancient Archaic saying ...its orgins date back before the foundations of the Empire. Essentially, in this context, it means   
to -not know the real from the fake- ..."

"Anyone you know still sport that kind of slang?" I asked. She shook her head. I noticed she still had her eyes closed.

"Kind of an odd thing to say, don't you think?" I added.

"Yes, but I think it could mean more."

"You mean a message!" My heart raced at that.

"I believe so, but ...Somer, is there anything else you're not telling me?"

"All right ...yes." I told her about hunting season with Calum and the insectoid. She was quiet at that for several moments.   
Finally, she open her eyes, stood up, and looked at me.

"We must get ready," she said.

"Why? What for?"

"Because there's going to be a rescue attempt."

That was twice today I was speechless.   


______________________________________________________________________   
  


Captain Whang, ex-'Sin-Guardian, 'Assassin-for-Hire' finished his latest entry into his journal. He laid on his bunk, with his   
feet stretched out before him. His Torpedo Blaster sat on his lap, and to his side, Somerset's camera and audio gear   
occupied his nightstand.

A faint knock came to his door, one of the few non-Ul'ek types in the complex.

"Who is it?" he asked. The door slid open and a Ghoiite warrior began to enter.

"Captain Whang we've..." He froze in place.

Whang sat on the edge of the bed pointing the business end of his blaster at the warrior's heart.

"I suggest you identify yourself before entering my room again, Charlie." The warrior, speechless, vigorously nodded his head.

"All right, quit guaking, out with it."

"We've lost communications with the projector plant."

"Is it the storm?" The Ghoiite shook his head.

"No, sir. Chieftain Suk has summoned you."

"Ishtar be damned!" Whang holstered his weapon, gathered up Jan's Warsaw and followed the Ghoiite out the room.   


______________________________________________________________________   
  


"Guard! Hurry ...She dying!!"

I screamed at the Ul'ek wall, hoping it was a good conductor of sound. A few seconds later the wall irised opened   
and my guide appeared.

"What, Omnet?"

"It's the Princess, she's trying to kill herself!" I gestured behind me. Lady Onia laid on the floor convulsing. Her eyes rolled   
in her head, and spittle flew from her mouth.

"What is ...this?" he questioned cautiously.

"It's a stroke ..she's trying to kill herself. DO SOMETHING!!"

The Ghoiite froze with indecision.

"HURRY!" I screamed. Finally he stepped through the portal and knelt by the Princess.

"How do you treat?" His face looked genuinely concerned.

"Just hold her."

With hesitant hands he grasped her shoulders. Finally, his back was to me. Standing behind him I picked up a brick size   
rock and in one fluid motion smashed it down on his head as hard as I could. He dropped on the Princess, and I pulled him off.

"You all right?" The convulsions stopped and she looked up with calm eyes.

"Fine," she said

"Right. What's next?"

"Pull him over to the door as close as you can."

I grabed him by the ankles and dragged him over to the portal. It had closed as soon as my guide had lost consciousness.   
Lady O knelt next to him and placed her fingers on his forehead.

"Hold on to me and prepare to jump through the door when I give the signal."

"What are you going to do?"

"Try and enter his dream."

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Once again I felt her body temperature drop. Her brows furrowed into tight knots   
and a sheen of perspiration dappled the nape of her neck. Several seconds passed and I noticed she still wasn't breathing.   
Suddenly, she gasped back and fell fully into my arms.

"I'm ...I'm sorry," she managed to say.

"What happened?"

She shook her head several times. "He's ...he's too conscious. He must be in a coma-like state for me to enter. I'm sorry Somer."

"Close your eyes."She did so without questioning.

I picked up my rock, gauged its weight, and my strength, and took aim. I closed my eyes and hit the Ghoiite again.   
There was a sickening thud. When I opened my eyes it was several moments before I saw his chest rise and fall.

"Okay, try again," I said.

With eyes still closed, she dropped her heart rate within moments. Her fingers dug into the Ghoiites skull.   
Brows tight, growing tighter. She gasped and her body froze. I didn't know what to make of that, but I was   
prepared for anything. Suddenly, her mouth shot opened and, ..Goddess help me, the Ghoiite screamed 'through' her.

"SOM-ER-SET ...NOW!!"

I crushed my arms around her and lunged at the portal. We tore through Ul'ek like it was a sheet of water and   
collapsed on the other side. Instantly it solidified. Part of the Onia's robe was caught in the door, but I quickly   
tore it away.

She lay on the ground unmoving. I gathered her up in my arms.

"Are you okay, your Highness?"

She opened her eyes. "I never want to go through that again!" she said

"Neither do I!" I hugged her.   


______________________________________________________________________   
  


Ten thousand feet above the surface of Scians II the last raindrops fell to the surface. Flash-clouds lost their saturation as   
hard daylight fell through and dissolved them away into long, pink stratus rolls, kilometers in lengths. A gentle breeze pushed   
through the sky, stirring the feathers of Giant Cormorants, taking refuge upon the high cliffs, nestled under folded wings.

Male-bulls, shaking their heads free of water, called out threatening roars to reestablish territories. Females stretched their necks   
and magnificent wings in fort foot spans. Like giant kites they leapt from the high bluffs in tight aerial formations. Soon,   
six thousand filled the sky, criss-crossing and diving, drying their feathers in the cool mid-day air and warming sun.

Some dove to the surface seeking their nesting caves, only to find them still submerged below twenty feet of muddy flood waters.   
In the clearing skies, bulls took up challenges and fought to expand new territories over the surface of the now changed world.   
Change and transformation was a pattern their species had known for the past million years.

Miles above, too far for even them to see, a craft passed through the planets stratosphere, followed by more.

In the back of a Cormorant cave, below the surface of the flood waters, Ul'ek continued to crack ...and crack...   


______________________________________________________________________   
  
  


We raced through the underground tunnels leaving Onia's prison cell behind. Presently I had other things on my mind.

Calum was a spy, and had tried to tell me using one of the few obscure catch phrases that I happened 'not' to know.   
The world could be a cruel and ironic place. For example, here I was running hand in hand with a young Archaen Princess   
who might be considering suicide if we're caught. We ducked down behind a rock. Someone up ahead was coming.   
Together we held our breaths as the seven foot strides of Ul-Um'ba strolled by. Even after he passed, we laid still for several moments.

"Your Highness?" I whispered

"Yes?"

"Your stroke act back there. Would you really do it if ...if it came down to ...?"

She shook her head. "No. I made a bet."

"A ...bet?"

"Yes, My sister Syona said that I would screw up the negotiations. I bet my jazz collection that I ...Somer?"

I bit into my arm as hard as I could. Tears of laughter streamed down my eyes as my stomach tied up in knots.   
Who would guess? The fate of Empires decided by sibling rivalry. Maybe the world wasn't so crazy after all.   
When I caught my breath I said,

"Your Highness."

"Yes?"

"You're all right." Then I caught the look on her face

"Somer ...my robe!"

Janus, I forgot. Part of her robe was still caught in the portal. Once Ul-Um'ba sees it he'll discover our escaped. I stood up.

"Stay here," I said

"What are you going to do?" she asked

"I have no idea."

I ran down the tunnel after Ul-Um'ba. I decide I was wrong again. The world's a crazy place after all.   


______________________________________________________________________   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

**Hand of the Emperor**

(formerly under the title The baby-killer)

  
________________________________________________________________________________   
  


_"I destroy my enemy when I make him my friend."_

**-Assassinated leader from Human History.**   


___________________________________**3**___________________________________________   
  


Jan Church tightend his grip on the arm rest of the co-pilot's seat. The Stellar Corvette lurched as another Giant Comorant bounced off their mag-shield.

"Not very keen are they?" said the 'Sin-Guardian.

"The Comorants have survived on Scians II for millions of years, Mr. Church," said the voice behind him.

Leaning forward Jik C'kjng, pan-biologist and one of the few actual natives of Scians II improved his view.

"Gee, that's super," said the pilot as he dodged another giant swooping avian. Jan grinned at that.

"Keep it steady, Glen. Inform the squad to stay with the flock. Their numbers should mask us for a while."

"Aye that, Sir."

The Archaen pilot began sending the command through to the ten ships behind them. Jan turned and spoke to the Scian dignitary.

"I'd like to thank you once again on behalf of the Emperor for your assistance Dr. C'kjng."

The Scians eyes widen at that, since he had no mouth, that was his smile.

"Not at all Mr. Church. The Ghoiite presence on Scians II has been a burden for too long."

His voice emenated from his upper nasal cavity just below his eyes. Jan returned the smile, stood up and walked into the crew compartment.

Two squadrons of Imperial Marines, dressed in full battle armor, sat along the wall bench. Weapons and systems check were performed in silent   
concentration. Jan adjusted his body to the weight of his own Imperial Battle Armor. A Torpedo Blaster was straped to his left thigh, and a   
Plaze Rifle slung over his shoulder. On his right hip hung a non-standardweapon, the Emperor's golden Razor-Epee itself.

When the time came ...he patted the hilt.

"Twenty minutes to zone drop, men," he announced.

"Aye sir!!" They replied as one. Jan liked that. After their treaterous defeat by Whang and the Ghoiites, the Marines were mean and   
eager for payback.

"Remember, according to our intelligence, we expect their front line to be Ghoiite children. Rubber bullets only, no live shells," said the assassin.

"Ishtar sir, is that really reliable? I mean ...what if it's a trap?" That was Corporal Zach, the squads sharp-shooter.

"Does it matter?" said the 'Sin-Guardian. "Your backs are watched."

"Your backs are watched!!" they replied as one. Jan liked that even more.

"Sir, the rest of the squadrons are checking in," called back Glen.

"Rhuk-D'kai Squad ready, Asgardian Squad ready, orbital Parr Squad ready, and the rest of Third Squad checks in ...ready."

"Aye that," said Jan. The Assassin-Guardian walked back to his seat, sat down and narrowed his eyes as he focused on the distant   
cliffs three thousand feet below.

"All right Glen, take us in."   


______________________________________________________________________   
  


It was like this - I had to do something - anything! I think better on my feet, so down the tunnel I ran in the direction of Ul-Um'ba,   
Ghoiite giant, and tribal Executioner, whose Ul'ek 'Arm" , I'm sure, had liberated hundreds of men from their mortal coils.   
It was a sure bet that I was next.

Naturally, I had no idea of what I was going to do, but there's an old saying - 'The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius   
has its limits' When this is over you'll find my holo-pic next to the word 'Stupid' in the Galactic Dictionary. Maybe I'll live to see it too.   
I picked up a rock, my weapon of choice lately, as I spotted Ul-Um'ba's darkend form ahead of me. All cats are gray in the dark,   
so I hoped it was true for me. I took aim, wound up, threw my hardest pitch and pressed myself flat against the shadows. I missed by   
a mile, but I got the desired results. Ul-Um'ba spun around in a whirlwind of Ul'ek blades and weapons. He came to a stop resting on   
one knee, weapons extended forword like some hidedious porcupine. He scanned the darkness ahead of him with cold, searching eyes.   
I held my breath. Suddenly, my stomach and bladder didn't like what was inside them.

The giant took a step foreward, so I took ten back, and ran. Something hard and razor sharp hit the wall behind me as I rounded a curve.   
I wondered what the extended range of an Ul'el strike was, and decided it was probably a lot longer than the head start I had.

I passed the spot where the Princess was hidden and up ahead I saw the chamber with the revine we had passed earlier. Now,   
suddenly I had an idea! It wasn't brilliant, but something.

Glowlights floated in the air before me. I jumped up and grabed one without breaking stride and slide to a stop at the edge of the ravine.   
I switched off the gravity field on the latern and droped it over the edge. Within seconds the receding light illuminited what I was hopeing   
to see - two paces to my right.

I looked behind me.

Ul-Um'ba stood twenty meters away. Instantly he raised his arm and extended his Ul'ek pike with the killing speed of an arrow.

I stepped over the edge.   


______________________________________________________________________   


Darkness drained from Ra'suk's consciousness like black ink from a sieve. Points of light, swimming before him, grayed and focused   
into images. Connection to a present tense reality was slower in coming. His head throbbed with pain, that much was real.

Slowly, he began to remember...

*Someone hit me,* he thought. *...From behind!*

Sounds faded up, followed by smells, one unique onto itself - burning Ul'ek. A gray smudge moved in front of him. Ra'suk blinked   
several times and the smudge came into focus, along with an alarming clarity of thought.

It was a Dwarf - working at a communication's console.

*A prisoner at my station?*

The Dwarf spoke into the Comm-piece in clipped and agitated toned. His bandaged head didn't seem to be slowing him down.   
Ra' suk crepted closer.

"By Thor, their children. Armed ...dangerous, but children nonethe..."

The Dwarf spun.

*By the prophet!* Ra'suk thought. *He heard my approach!*

The Asgardian reached for the Mechanic's Hammer hanging at his side, a massive mallet of solid steel, but Ra'suk had all the   
time in the world. Raising his arms he concentrated on the mental commands for an Ul'ek strike.

His world went black ...

Spots exploded in front of his eyes. Concentration was diffucult, as his head throbed from his injury. Through sheer pain and   
tearing agony, Ra'suk pushed the mental command forward and pushed his Ul'ek pike towards the Dwarf at half its normal speed.

It was pushed aside by his foe's rising weapon. The strike shot off to his left, and in one move the Dwarf continued around with   
his momentum, rotated fully and slammed the solid hammer into Ra'suk's side.

The youth was picked up and thrown clear across the room where he slid to a stop against an Ul'ek portal. His lungs ached for air,   
but he knew his Ul'ek armor had taken the blunt of the blow.

His adversary approached cautiously, eyes narrowed, prepared to finish the job. He spun his hammer on its leather strap, quickly,   
building the weapon to a blazing speed before throwing it at him with deadly acuracy. Twenty five pounds of iron shot his   
way doing eighty miles per hour.

The youth screamed, pushed off with his legs, and mentally opened the Ul'ek behind him. He fell through as the doors solidified   
a quarter of a second before the hammer hit. A dent banged through, leaving a loyal impression of the Mechanic's Hammer.

Ra'suk hit the muddy ground, and rolled several times before coming to a stop. His head throbbed in a swirl of liquid colors.   
Breathing deeply, he could feel the pungent, sweet muddy smell of post-storm air, as hard daylight burned down upon him. Blinking   
his eyes he felt completely lost, until slowly, recognition came. Standing up, he looked around, surveying his location with growing clarity.   
He had made his escape through the exterior hatch, placing himself on the high bluffs of the communication's tower. Still, despite his disorientation   
something seemed oddly wrong. Strange sounds echoed among the cliffs. Sounds that were not common to the Giant Cormorants,   
or the wind. Straining, he scanned the air far above him.

AiD Pact troops filled the sky like confetti.   


______________________________________________________________________   
  
  


I hit the ledge and a jolt shot up my leg bone. Ignoring the pain I struggled for balance and for a few seconds I thought I wasn't   
going to make it. Then I found a hand hold in the dark, and pulled myself flat against the ravine wall.

Part of the ledge broke away under me and fell.

I stole a look over my shoulder, and Janus help me, I could still see the glow light falling away as a tiny dot of light a thousand   
feet below. Pebbles fell on me.

Ul-Um'ba stood four meters above looking down.

Once more I held my breath and fought my insides for control, hopeing he couldn't see me in the dark. If he cought my suicide   
act, he would take the hint and leave. He didn't.

His 'Arm' elongated into a jagged-edged schmitar stretching down into the dark several meters to the right of me. I lost sight of   
it in the void, but I could hear it - like fingernails on a slate board, scratching, probing like a blindman's cane, coming closer, louder.   
I pressed flatter until I was sucking rock wall. Sweat trickeld down my temples. Timing would be everything.

"Come on ..." I whispered.

Closer now, two meters away ... my ledge cracked again ...now one meter. Any moment it would hit me. Ul'ek flashed in the dark.   
I grabed it with both my hands and jerked down with all my might. Ul-Um'ba gasped with surprise and toppeled over the edge.   
Sparks flew as his armored limbs flailed against the wall. I was struck by something in the shoulder and I could feel sheering white   
pain rip me to the bone. Ul-Um'ba tumbled by, pulling me.

We fell into the abyss.   


______________________________________________________________________   
  
  


"I don't understand, why don't they attack?" shouted Suk O'mar.

He stood on the lower ramparts of the cliff bluff looking at the AiD troops hovering in the sky, five hundred feet above.

"The workers have taked half the projector plant, and the communication's tower. What are they waitng for?"

"I don't know," said Whang. "It's like they're afraid of something ..."

"Ah! ...Then Gho is truly with us," said the tribal leader.

"Don't delude yourself, Suk. Something's wrong here. Where's Ul-Um'ba and her Highness?" asked the assassin.

Suk suddenly looked around. He shook his head several times.

"They should be here now."

"Damn...!" Whang ran for the lift.

"Where are you going!" cried the Ghoiite Leader.

"To get our ticket out of here!" Whang pushed his Ul'ek key on his belt, and the lift doors irised open. He shouted back to the chieftain.

"Prepare to fight Suk! Prepare to fight for your lives!"

The Ul'ek doors closed.

Whang set the controls for the sublevels. He pulled his blaster and double checked his shell count. The door opened. He stepped through,   
weapon first, then scanned the tunnel with his Sensor-glove.

It was clear.

He ran down a tunnel and came into the open cavern where the ravine was. Something was wrong. One of the glow lights was missing.   
Whang lifted his hand, and scanned the area. Negitive.

He sprinted past the ravine to the adjacent tunnel, then stopped again. With weapons and palmed Sensor-glove extened once more,   
he walked down the tunnel, slowly.

"Nothing ...nothing ...nothing ...gotcha!" Infra-red and audio sensors picked up something. He switched his gun's scopelight to wide   
and illuminated the rock.

"Hello your Highness. Playing hide-and-seek?"

Princess Onia stood up. Her eyes squinted in the light. Whang smiled, then stoped. The ground began to quake.   
  


______________________________________________________________________   
  


A million gallons of water smashed through the Ul'ek walls as if shot through a pressurized cannon. Solid rock was scored on contact.   
Cavern Spiders, some has large as half a meter in length, scuttled for their deep burrows only to be sucked out by the vaccuum   
of the water's wake. Two hundred meters below the world began to shake apart.   


______________________________________________________________________   
  


I woke with my teeth chattering. That, at least, told me I wasn't dead. Pebbles fell from above, stinging my face and arms. I had fallen   
to another ledge below, but I was alive. My shoulder was on fire. I moved it gingerly. Nothing broke, but I didn't think the blood was dry just yet.

Suddenly, the ledge under me cracked giving me a sickening feeling in my stomach. I groped for a new hand hold on the wall. Nothing.   
The ledge cracked again and my legs fell out. I think I started to laugh as I slid down raking the walls with my finger nails.

Purchase!

I found a hand hold and came to a jarring stop. I blanked out for a second from the pain in my shoulder, but I wouldn't let go.   
I looked up and saw it was a long climb to the top.

To make a long story short, I got up and it really hurt and I wouldn't like to talk about it again, thank you. I had only one   
thing on my mind - Onia.

A deafing roar filled the cavern, coming from everywhere. Bolders fell from the ceiling. The ground shook so hard it traveled   
through my body and out the spaces between my teeth. Gas and steam vented through errupting fissures. A sickening realization   
washed over me. The flood waters had broken through!

"Janus..." I whispered

I rushed back to the tunnel and found our rock. Onia was gone! Absolutly gone. Not a trace to be found. Fighting off a panic I   
screamed her name above the roar filling my ear drums. Screamed until my voice went horse. Screamed because I couldn't think   
of nothing else to do.

"She's gone. Mr. Ohio."

I whirled around. Someone was near by - an obscure figure in the dark.

"Who ...?" I called.

He stepped into the light. It was Calum!   
  


______________________________________________________________________   
  
  


The lift doors opened and the gun muzzel proceded through, followed by the open palm of a Sensor-glove.

"Clear, your Highness. You go first," said Whang.

Lady Onia walked into the room. With Dreamer eyes she studied the layout. It appeared to be some kind of maintence hanger.   
Fuel barrels were grouped together, steel tables cluttered with equipment and tools. Food rations, medicine supplies, cables,   
pumps and raw Ul'ek were neatly organized on loading pallets and shelfs. Pallet jacks and gravity-carts were scattered about the   
place. The room was 'L' shaped. Down its longerst end was a clear wall with a closed Ul'ek archway. On the other side a   
Ghoiite shuttle could be seen.

"There's been a change of plans, your Highness. You and I are leaving."

Onia turned and looked at Whang.

"You seem to eventully betray everyone you work with, Captain Whang," commented the young Dreamer.

"Stand there please, and don't move. Remember, I absolutely have no problem with shooting you."

Whang grabbed a cart and began gathering supplies.

"You must think I'm truly and evil man, your Highness," he said over his shoulder.

Onia remained silent.

"Oh come on! Don't give me that uppity Dreamer snot! You want to know why, dontcha?" Whang continue packing.

"All right Captain, why?" she asked.

The assassin stacked several more boxes of rations high upon the cart. When done he actually relaxed and smiled back at her.

"If you think you're ready, I'll tell you. I..."

A maintence hatch opened next to Onia and a figure stumbled through. It was Ra'suk. He was covered with mud, oil and cobwebs.   
Dried blood caked the back of his head. He whobbeled his way forward and braced his arms against the side of a table. His breathing   
came in haggard gulps.

"Ra'suk? What the devil are you doing here?" Whang came around from behind the cart. His right arm hung casually by his blaster   
as he pressed towards the young Ghoiite. Ra'suk arced his swollen head and peered at him with dazed eyes.

"Wuh ...aanng...?" His voice was slured. Inhaling several times he shook his head slightly. His arms, braced on the table, trembled.

"Was ...was attacked in the Com-tower.." He swollowed again. "Ma ...managed to escape and make ...way ...down ....maintence chute."

He tenderly nodded his head towards the hatch door before looking back at the assassin.

"Wuh ...what are you doing here?"

Whang smiled.

Ra'suk's brows narrowed with confusion, then he saw Onia. Alarm spread through his face. He stood up right as his Ul'ek robe   
began to form weapons. Whang kicked a viccious round house across his head, his sickel boots slicing him just above the brow,   
snapping Ra'suk around and into the closest wall with a sickening thud. In one fluid motion the assassin pulled his blaster and aimed   
for his heart tracking the unconscious Ghoiite as he hit the floor.

"Whang!" The assassin stopped. Princess Onia stood slightly behind him. Whang looked back at her without droping his aim.   
Her face was utterly calm, and Whang saw nothing in her eyes save a reflection of his own face - the true killer that he was. His teeth clinched.

"Fine. Have it your way, your Highness" He holstered his gun. Walking over he knelt down next to Ra'suk and began groping   
through his robe.

"I'm willing to bet Suk's boy got a higher proirity Ul'ek key than mine. This will save us from having to muck around with their   
shuttle locks ...Ah...got it!" Whang produced the studded key card, then turned around.

Onia was gone.

"Damn it!" he roared.

The chute door was left opened.   


______________________________________________________________________   
  


"He's got her!"

"Who?" I asked

"Whang! Come on!"

Calum ran past me and I followed. He caught the look on face and filled me in as we went along.

Apparently the Archaens had flooded the Ghoiite territory with operatives a few days after Lady Onia's abduction.   
Strictly non-'Sin-Guardian types, least Whang recognize them. Calum was a Lieutenant in the Third Helo Squad of the White,   
Prince Jinnex's outfit. He volunteered along with fifty others in hopes of at least one of them finding the whereabouts   
of her Highness. Calum allowed himself to be catpure after posing as an engineer on a deep space salvage ship. The Ghoiites   
took him here and put him to work in their field projector plant.

It seemed every so often the Ghoiites would take a few prisoners and have them participate in their warrior's Rites of Passage Ceramony.   
Today was Calums turn. What he didn't expect was to see me. He must have put two and two together and realized something   
was going on.

"I'm a big fan of yours Mr. Ohio," he said. "Always catch your show - 'Somerset on the Net'. Anyway, I'd figure the obscure   
idiom would get your attention."

"You did good, Calum."

Talk about embarrasing. Anyway, It turns out Calum tracked back to their base by following the exhaust plumes of the   
cooling towers. As for the Ghoiit kids after him, let's just say they didn't earn their merit badges that day.

The Ghoiites have been using younger and younger kids for guards, so it wsn't too hard for him to get the drop on one.   
Before long he managed to free a dozen or so workers and lead a full scale uprising at the projector plant. They took over   
most of the facilities and their communicatons tower within an hour.

"About three hours ago Uther contacted an AiD convoy. As we speak an AiD Battalion has the sky blanketed topside   
waiting to attack," he said

"Waiting for what?" I asked

"Confirmation of Lady O's safety."

"Janus!..."

"I know," he returned

"No! Listen!"

We stopped for a second. Behind us the deafing roar was getting louder. The flood waters were coming.

"Hurry!" We ran on. At the end of the tunnel was another Ul'ek door. I was beginning to hate the damn things.

"I saw Whang and Lady Onia come this way. That's a lift door, I think I can open it."

Calum took out a small box with a few studs on them.

"I liberated this from a Ghoiite lad. It's an Ul'ek key, should do the trick."

I stole a look behind me. Something massive and flowing was entering the ravine cavern.

"...Calum?"

"Damn! Must be a different set of codes. Hold on."

Glow lights winked out one after another. The end of the tunnel was now capped in darkness.

"Calum!"

"Half a second!"

The Ul'ek opened and stopped. A bread box couldn't fit through. I began to back up. A wave of icy air hit me that smelled   
like a dog's hot breath.

"Tell me something good, Calum."

"Almost there!"

A flood of black death was coming. I figured we had about ten seconds ...maybe five.

"Now!!"

The door flew open and we pushed through. Instantly Calum sealed the Ul'ek, and set the controls for up. I realized I   
wasn't breathing when the wave it hit. We hit the walls, but kept going up. The lift shook violently, but eventually   
died down till all was quiet. We exchanged looks of relief. Somehow we had made it.

"Ishtar!" said Calum.

"You said it."

The lift stopped and opened. We pressed against the side and peeked through. I noticed just then that Calum had a communicator   
stud on his collar, and a small hammer hung from his belt.

"Calum, um ...just how are you planing to liberate Lady O from Whang?"

With a guilty expression he looked at me, and shrugged.

"I'm open to suggestions," he said.

I rolled my eyes. Why me? Here I go again.

"Come on."

Calum pulled his hammer out and walked through. I followed. We looked to be in some sort of a maintenance hanger. Not far in   
front of us was a pallet-lift with supplies stocked on. Beyond that, on the far end of the room was a clear wall. Through that I   
could see a Ghoiite shuttle.

"Maybe he's still here ...somewhere," I whispered.

"Yeah."

Someone groaned. Cautiously we peered around the corner of a steel table and saw Ra'suk sprawl out against the wall.   
His face was a bloody mess. Next to him was an open maintenance hatch. Calum and I looked at each other.

"What ...the?" he said

"Somerset?"

We turned around.

Princess Onia walked out from behind the pallet-lift. Her eyebrows were raised in a Dreamer's smile. Her robe was torn and dirty,   
her make-up, smudged and runny, but it was her. I blinked my eyes in disbelief, it was a day of grateful sightings. I felt all the   
tension drain from my body as I knelt down in front of her and gently placed my hands upon her shoulders.

"Onia? ...what ..what happened? Where's Whang?"

She nodded in the direction of the opened hatch.

"He thought I went up the chute, He went after."

On that Calum shut the hatch and pulled the bolt.

"Right. Your Highness, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Calum smiled, pressed his collar stud and spoke.

"Calum to Uther! Calum to Uther! We have Lady Onia. Repeat, her Highness is safe!"

"Odin's beard! What took you so long? Hold on."   
  


______________________________________________________________________   
  


Ten seconds later, and seven hundred feet above them the go ahead was given. AiD Pact troops dropped like shooting stars to the   
cliffs below. War came to Scians II. It would be over in an hour. Jan receive the telemetry on Calum's signal and guided the Archaen   
Shadow Squad in a drop towards the Com-tower. Behind him, The Third Helo Squad of the White screamed the Emperor's name   
and opened fire.   


______________________________________________________________________   


Ra'suk groaned again. Onia started towards him, but Calum stepped between.

"Don't, your Highness. He's dangerous."

"You must be Calum?"

"Yes, your Highness. Lieutenant Calum Garr of the Third."

"My brother's squad. Thank you Lieutenant, but this boy is wounded."

"He's a Ghoiite pirate. Best to let him die ...your Highness," he said.

"I can't let that happen." Onia walked past him and knelt by Ra'suk's side.

I placed a hand on Calum's shoulder before he could further intervene.

"It's okay Lieutenant, he won't hurt her."

"The hell you say! You didn't hear what they did to the insectoid."

I shook my head.

"Not him. I don't think he's like that. Back in the camp I saw something in his eyes. He's intelligent, a trained warrior,   
but not a cold blooded killer."

Calum wrestled with that for several moments.

"I hope you're right." He hefted his hammer. I left him and knelt beside Onia. She had ripped off part of her robe and was   
bandaging the kid's head. Ra'suk opened his eyes, and tried to get up.

"Lay still. You have a major concussion," ordered the Dreamer.

Ra'suk's eyes dashed from Onia's to mine, then relaxed.

"Whh ...hhhy...," he slurred in a sleepy tone.

Onia gripped his hand tightly.

"Stay with me Ra'suk! Do not fall asleep!" The warriors eyes brightened at that. Together we helped him sit up. When he found   
his focus his gaze fell upon Onia again. For a few moments she seemed to struggle for control, then spoke.

"Whang has killed too many people because of ...me. I couldn't let you be another victim ...even if you are my enemy."

With a surge of strength Ra'suk placed his hand over hers.

"I won't ...forget, ...Archaen..." Onia nodded again, her nostrils flairing slightly.

The hatch exploded behind us. Calum was caught square in the blast and thrown across the steel table and into a pile of barrels.   
His leg was bent at a bad angle. I flung myself over Onia and Ra'suk as hot fragments stung into me. When I turned around I knew I   
wasn't going to like what I saw.

Captain Whang walked through the smoldering ruins of the hatch door. A smoking Torpedo Blaster was held firmly in his hand.

"Very cute, your Highness. Like a screwin' 'Sin-Guardian you are. Ah ...Somerset! Was wondering when you'd show up.   
Now I get to kill you after all."

I stood up.

"Like I said Whang, anything to get away from you."

The assassin took aim.

At times like these my thoughts get screwy. I thought of a saying by a wise and sagacious philosopher. 'I don't mind dying, I just don't   
want to be there when it happens'. It was happening, and I definitely didn't want to be here. The muzzle rose up in slow motion.   
I felt myself rise several inches and realized that I was standing on my toes. I wish I could go higher. I couldn't tear my eyes away from   
the gun, waiting for the flash, the light, followed by the darkness. I wondered where my gear was. Screwy thought, that too.

"NO!" Onia cut in front.

"It's over Captain. The AiD forces are attacking. You've no place to run, or hide. Surrender!"

Onia stepped forward and extended her hand.

"Give me the gun."

Whang stared in stunned disbelief. Several moments ticked by until finally he lowered his gun, and let out a deep, hearty belly   
laugh with real tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh ...oh your Highness, that was good! That was really rich!. You know, I think I've finally gotten sick of that sacred nobility   
of yours, sick to my stomach with it. I've killed babies before in the past, I've never really enjoyed it, but now ...this time ...I   
think I will."

Whang re-aimed his gun, point blank, between Onia's eyes.

"Good-bye, your Highness."

She was going to die.

A shot rang out and Whang's gun was jerked from his hand.

"Why don't we make that ...hello."

Jan Church walked from the shadows of the ruined maintenance chute. Dressed in his Imperial Battle Armor he level his   
smoking Torpedo Blaster squarely at Whang's chest. The assassin's expression was poisonous as he gingerly rubbed his   
shooting hand.

"Are you all right, your Highness?" asked the 'Sin-Guardian.

"Yes, I am now. Thank you, Jan."

"Somerset?"

"Speechless, but I'll recover." Jan grinned.

"Your Highness, I'd like you to take the chute ladder to the upper level. There's a reconnaissance team waiting   
for you up there. You too Somerset."

"In a second," I said.

I ran over to Calum. His lifeless eyes were staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry my friend ..." I closed his lids.

"Jan?..."

"I'll take care of him, Somerset," said the 'Sin-Guardian.

I came to Ra'suk's side. "Think you can make it?"

The Ghoiite lad gave me his hand and I pulled him to his feet, threw his arm around my shoulder, and walked him to the chute.   
Onia stood by her 'Sin-Guardian.

"Jan ..." she began.

"Not a scratch, your Highness. Now go."

She gave both assassins a hard long look, then walked into the chute without a word. We follwed behind. Now the reporter in me   
wanted to stay. I know a good story when I see one.

But sometimes, just sometimes, things are just better left ...off the record.   
  


______________________________________________________________________   
  
  


The wind blew down the empty chute. Whang leveled a look at his former commander.

"Wounders Jan? I'm surprised you didn't blow my hand off."

"You're going to need it," said the 'Sin-Guardian.

Jan raised the muzzle of his gun, shifted the safety in place and threw the blaster over his shoulder. Whang nearly did a double take   
even more as the 'Sin-Guardian drew the golden Razor-epee from its sheath. He recognized the blade.

"So, you're the Hand of the Emperor, eh Jan?"

"Does that scare you?"

The 'Sin-Guardian extended the Emperor's sword and dropped into an Em Garde pose.

"What do you think." Whang drew Jan's Warsaw from its sheath.

"Oh, by the way I was successful in translating the Titan name of your blade. 'Gravesender', how appropriate."

Whang pressed the activation stud. Instantly, nano-serrated edges whirled around the circumference of the blade at twice the speed of sound.   
A sonic boom exploded in the room, shattering glass and pounding dust from the ceiling. The edge of the sword was a vaporous   
blur, coursing with power.

Jan kept his stance, Whang fell into his. The two warriors stared into each other for several seconds. Small arms fire could be heard in   
the distance, the scurrying of small rodents. Then, on an unspoken signal they screamed - a 'Sin-Guardian roar and charged.

Jan broke into a Fleché. Sword arm extended forward, he charged Whang with the speed of a sprinter. Whang broke into   
a Passata Sotto, arm and legs tripoded out, sword thrusted forward. But Jan's feet had already left the ground. Flipping over Whang he   
slashed downwards. Whang tracked him around, and lashed out, striking the back of his Imperial Armor. The 'Sin-Guardian landed on   
his feet, slide to a stop, turned and dropped into a perfect En Garde stance.

"First hit mine." said the ex-'Sin-Guardian. "What's a matter Jan, armor slowing you down?"

"Don't be so sure."

The blood trickled down Whang's neck, followed by the pain. Half his earlobe was missing. Shock registered on his face washed away by anger.

"BASTARD!!!" He screamed, then charged.

Jan held his ground. Whang hefted the sword over his head poised to strike. Jan was ready, but suddenly at the last moment   
Whang changed directions and slashed the Warsaw into a steel barrel, sending a shower of sparks into Jan's face. The 'Sin-Guardian   
threw his hand up defensively and tried to back up. but Whang kicked him in the abdomen, and if not for his armor, Whang's sickle shoes   
would have disembowel him.

The 'Sin-Guardian hit a wall and Whang lunged for the kill. Quickly recovering the Jan slammed the Forte of his blade into the flat of Whang's,   
stopping the strike completely. The two men now were in contact, Corps-A-Corps. Whang had attacked with two hands, but had Jan parried   
with one. Instantly the assassin realized his mistake - too late.

Jan reached out with his free right hand, gripped Whang's biceps, twisted and flipped him over his hip, sending him flying head over heels   
in a flurry of limps and steel. Something struck the 'Sin-Guardian and he spun away.

Whang landed on his feet like a cat, turned and faced his quarry. The 'Sin-Guardian backed away, holding the laceration on his left sword arm.   
He held the Emperor's Epee weakly, like a dagger in his hand, pointed down.

Whang smiled. Now it was his turn. Extending the Warsaw forward, he exploded into a blinding Fleché, charging straight for Jan's heart.   
Jan readied himself, playing possum until the last possible instant. Whang's blade closed to centimeters away, before the 'Sin-Guardian spun   
at the last moment and slammed his blade home.

Whang ran past and slowed to a stop. The Warsaw dropped from his hand. He looked down and saw the Emperor's hilt buried into his chest.   
The sword had been completely run through him. He fell to his knees.

Jan walked around to his front and saw Whang's eyes, like saucers, looking up at him with incredulous horror.

"That was from the Emperor," he said.

He gripped Whang's throat and pulled him to his feet.

"...And this ...this is form me!"

Aiming for a point past his face, Jan slammed his fist into him with all his 'Sin-Guardian might. Whith a sickening thud Whang spun around.   
His face was wrong. His nose had been completely pushed under his cheekbone. Blood bubbled up past his broken teeth, his eyes rolled in his head.

"Eeeeeshhh....tarrrrr..." Half turning, he fell, dead before he hit the ground.

"I doubt she cares, Whang," said the 'Sin-Guardian.   


______________________________________________________________________   
  


Cheers erupted as Jan climbed out of the maintenance chute. The 'Sin-Guardian looked around sheepishly, surprised at the gathering   
crowd of AiD troops. I was one of them.

A medic approached, but Jan waved her away, walking instead straight to her Highness. A heavy expression was on his face. He knelt in front of her,   
bowed his head and placed his Warsaw at her feet.

"Your Highness, Whang is dead. However, this does not excuse my prior failure to you as your 'Sin-Guardian. Therefore,   
I offer you my sword and resigna..."

"You lied to me, Jan Church," cut in the Dreamer.

The 'Sin-Guardian stopped, and looked up at his charge.

"Your Highness?..."

"You said 'Not a scratch'. Did you not?"

Jan looked at his arm. A sly grin played across his face.

"Yes, but..."

"But nothing! A fitting punishment would be to keep you in my service, until I have decided what to do with you."

"If you ...if you think that is best, your Highness." Jan tried not to smile.

"I do. Now rise, as my 'Sin-Guardian ...and my friend, and take your place by my side."

Jan did, and AiD troops fired their guns off cheerful hurrahs. Commanders and squad leaders came forward to offer congratulations   
and support. I spotted Uther, and pulled him aside.

"Calum didn't make it," I said.

"I know, I heard." We were silent for a while as the troops cheered on. A Cormorant shadow passed over us.

"What of the Ghoiites?" I asked

"Most of them retreated further into the caverns. Let Hel, or the flood waters have them for all I care."

He crossed his arms.

"Their children fought like devils, though. If not for the troops combat experience they would have been a real   
problem. I think the Ghoiites pushed them too young. Hunting and guarding defenseless workers is one thing.   
Fighting seasoned warriors, another. We were lucky this day, Mr. Ohio, but tomorrow will be another. The   
Ghoiites will be back."

I had a feeling he was right. I looked over and saw Ra'suk standing to the side. His head was freshly bandaged, and he looked oddly   
naked without his Ul'ek robe, standing with the support of a cane.

Her Highness had ordered him not to be harmed, and to be released when it was time to go. The young lad looked about at the   
comradeship around him. I think I caught him actually smiling once, and perhaps even looking a little jealously.

The Archaen plan all along had been to give the Ghoiites something to think about. Maybe it would work after all.   
Uther must have caught me musing. He slapped me heartedly on the shoulder, and said,

"You look like you could use a drink, Mr. Ohio."

"I could use a lot of things, Uther. But right now I think I'd like to go home."

"Ah yes, time to celebrate. Food! Drink! and songs to be sung of our glorious adventure here. In time,   
you may even miss this place."

"You may be right, my friend. But you know, I don't think I'll cry a river."   
  


______________________________________________________________________   
  
  


I watched the stars go by at four times the speed of light.

I stood on a terrace on a high tower of the Imperial Palace of the White - the Archaen's Inerstellar Fortess and Palace. Only a clear   
xallocite dome existed between me and the vacuum of space. At our speed the stars looked like straight rainbows receding   
away to a singular vanishing point. One of the most beautiful things you could possibly see.

I leaned on the rail, took a puff from one of the Emperor's Cubanos, and exhaled luxuriously. I scratched at my Archaen tuxedo.   
Usually I don't smoke stogies or wear monkey suits, but today was special.

Behind me, through an archway, the Archaen Imperial Orchestra played 'You'd Be So Nice To Come Home To' with all the jazzy   
bells and whistles. Not a bad rendition either.

Families danced in the spacious hall, along with dignitaries and royal guest. Princess Onia's return home had become an Imperial Celebration.   
I was taking a break from all the festivities.

Lord Cambridge strolled in, perhaps he had the same idea. I a caught look of his face and had to fight from laughing. He said,

"So, how does it feel 'Sir' Somerset?"

I smiled. My Knighthood hadn't sunk in yet.

"I still have to get final approval from the Omnet, but you know, ...'Sir Somerset on the Net' doesn't sound so ...uhh ...did I   
just say that? " I shook my head.

"You may find that Royalty has its..." He caught my look. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry Cambridge, it's just that ...you and a cigar look ....funny!"

"Really? I think it's rather regal."

I did a double take, I think he just did a Gracho M'arx?. He settled in next to me on the rail and we smoked together for a while.

"I finished interviewing Calum's widow this morning. That was a great thing the Emperor did," I said.

"The least he could do."

Calum had been granted the rank and privilege of the 'Sin-Guardian Order, and was given a Hero's Funeral. His widow and children   
would be adopted by the Royal family and cared for till the end of their days. Jan and Onia had strongly insisted on it.

"...and the AiD Pact Treaty?"

"The ink's dry on that one," said the True-Dreamer.

"This was a lot to do just for some chicken scratch," I said.

"Perhaps, but I'd like to believe that true friendship does not require a treaty."

He turnd and looked past me.

"Somerset, would you care to dance?"

Onia stood in the archway dressed in her Imperial Royal Gown, looking every much like the Princess she truly was. Jan stood behind a few paces back.

"Jan?" I asked.

"Take her. If I step on her toes one more time I'll lose my job."

I stood up, straighten my tux and brushed off my lapel.

"Your Highness ...it would be my pleasure."

I gave her my arm and escorted her back to the dance floor. Handing my cigar to a footman I took her arms and we began to waltz.   
She was like an angel on her feet! She could truly dance. Despite myself, I couldn't help but to laugh.

For once everything was all right. All about me families were dancing with their children, and couples waltzed together as the music played on   
and on, well into the night. In this day and age we live in, it doesn't get any better than this.   
  


______________________________________________________________________   
  
  


**EPILOGUE**   


Seven light years away, on a new lake on the surface of Scians II, water churned and bubbled.

An Ul'ek sphere broke the surface and bobbed in the muddy waves several times before opening to the sultry air.   
The Ghoiite inside sucked in hot, humid air in long barrel chested lungfuls, one after another.

He was covered with horse-leeches. Ripping them off in agonizing grunts of pain, he crushed them in his hand and flung them   
as away as far as possible. Shivering, he laid for a while before his breathing and pain became bearable.

Shading his eyes against the low laying sun he scanned his surroundings.

There!

He spotted the cliffs not too far off, and the the smoking ruins of the Exhaust Towers. Laying down in his Ul'ek shell,   
he formed it into a sturdy body board. With long limbs and even strokes Ul-Um'ba began to paddle for the closest shore.   
  


______________________________________________________________________   



End file.
